


Team Scorpion, I know what you did last summer

by ava_quinncurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Opening Scene, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/pseuds/ava_quinncurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after saving Walter ; what's changed, what hasn't. An opening scene for Season 2's "Satellite of Love", narrated by Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Scorpion, I know what you did last summer

**Author's Note:**

> About the shape : [These are song lyrics.] -- italic  
> "Paige's voice/thoughts." -- bold and italic
> 
> Song playing during the scene : Sweeter by Gavin DeGraw. (listenning to it while reading is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED)

_[You, you don’t know how lucky you are_  
_Hanging with that girl on your arm_  
_But soon enough I’m taking my shot…]_

  
_**“Today is a busy day. And I feel good ; it… Yes, it feels good to finally have something to do after five months spent looking for a job.”** _

  
Waking up had never been much of  a pleasure to Paige. She wasn’t exactly the lazy type ; let’s just say she actually enjoyed having a restful night and sleeping late. Late enough to see Ralph sneaking into her room to wake her up.  
This time, no sleeping in. 7 am and the ten year-old was opening all the windows of their apartment, letting the sunshine in. Paige Dineen smiled at the prospect of theat day.  
  
  
_[Once I get ‘em locked in my sight,_  
_Doesn’t mean I wasn’t alright…]_

  
Fixing her tank top and tripping over her blanket, she made her way to the kitchen where her son was already finishing his breakfast. Stroking Ralph’s morning hair she mechanically grabbed the coffee pot to pour herself a cup of the beverage. The lack of cinnamon might have been the only upsetting detail of the day.

_  
[I’m just seeing something I like…]_

  
Paige helped her son fix his shirt before taking another sip of coffee. A bright smile crossed her face as the kid was running to the bathroom.

  
**“Some things have changed since our ‘Saving Walter’ mission…”**  


_[You went to school and found out you’re dumb_  
_Fell in love and think it’s the one…]_  
  
  
Cabe was looking forward to this particular Tuesday. Former Agent Gallo has been having an annoying summer, killing time by selling hot dogs and being a lifeguard on the Coast. He sure didn’t want this to get to Merrick’s ears, no. That would give his former boss too much satisfaction. However, it was after all a way to make money until today.  
  
  
_[You’re like an angel_  
Got me feeling like a devil…]  


**_“ Some haven’t… Sylvester hasn’t changed a bit personality-wise. Except he might, indeed, look a little stronger to me... His relationship with Megan makes him feel good about himself, as he already told Walter several times. Now Sly lives with Walter at the garage ; thing is, now we know what he did with his paychecks.”_**  
  
  
_[Wanna give you something_  
_If you promise that you won’t tell…]_

 _ **  
**_ Scorpion had stopped working with Homeland Security as soon as the team reunited. Given the number of zeros on their checks, the other members of the team had enough to pay their rent while Sylvester would barely keep enough money to live, offering all of it to churches and later, to the MS Research Center.

Paige was now driving alone. She had already dropped Ralph at school and of course bought the same coffee as usual before getting back on the road to the garage.

  
**_“Everyone’s been trying to keep going. We managed to pay the rent of our beloved garage, finding odd jobs… We keep meeting there all the time, and it’s still fun, even when we’re not busy as hell. We’re doing great. We truly are.”_**

_[I just wanna take  
Someone else’s holiday…]_

  
Windows down, end of summer’s breeze gently strokes Paige’s hair, she was now a couple minutes away from the garage.

 __  
**“** ** _Ralph’s doing better at school. He makes friends even though he seems to be obsessed with this girl from his class, Sloan. He told me about a firework, saying something like Toby and Happy spelled his name wrong, but I didn’t get the whole thing.”_  
**   
  
_[Sometimes the grass is greener_  
And someone else’s sugar  
Someone else’s sugar’s sweeter…]  
__**  
**  
When she pushed the door of the garage, Paige Dineen felt overwhelmed by all these familiar scents and sounds. She was utterly pleased to see everyone gathering around the table when she arrived with warm coffee.  
  
  
_[I just wanna take_  
Someone else’s holiday…]

  
**_“Happy and Toby? Let’s say it’s complicated…”_**  


Complicated was the word. Toby wanted more than their usual (and frequent) sexual relations, but would avoid the subject most of the time, not wanting to lose the few he had.  
  
  
**_“Happy loves Toby. She just doesn’t want to admit it… yet.”_**  
  
  
_[Sometimes the grass is greener…]_  
  
  
One last kiss ; Toby would often try to drag Happy back into bed but somehow she’d always manage to get dressed and leave “ _ **A.S.A.P”**_. Not including their wild make out session at the back of the garage.  
  
  
****_“I don’t think Walter even knows. I’m not sure he would appreciate it much though.”  
_  
  
Paige’s attention was drawn to the 197 IQ genius as everyone greeted her. Far from his usual shirts and ties, the man was wearing a loose white shirt. The thirty year-old woman stared at him a little too long ; Toby’s incriminating look made her realize.  
  
  
**_“Speaking of Walter…”_**  
  
  
_[Someone else’s sugar_  
Someone else’s sugar’s sweeter…]  
  
  
**“I’m still at ground zero. Not even that… I’d qualify our situation as ‘monumentally awkward’... as he doesn’t even know that I kissed him.”**  
  
  
_[Someone else’s sugar_  
_Someone else’s sugar’s…]_

  
_**“Anyway, today is a great day, because today, Cabe gets back into ‘Homeland’ business. Today, Team Scorpion gets back in the game.”**_

  
_[sweeter…]_


End file.
